


Orb of Heart

by Sorrelglade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Headcanon, Humor, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Multi, Unova, kanto, pokemon as people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: When Easter Island, an island paradise where eggs are hatched, loses its power source, the Orb of Heart two Eevee sisters volunteer to get it back.Edit: tags will be added as they become relevant. I don't want to swarm a bunch of tags that are spoilers or irrelavant until later.





	1. Chapter Easter island

**Author's Note:**

> My friend who does not have an account on this site came up with the idea and many of the plot points and owns like half the main and major characters. I just fill in the details and type up the words and came up with the background characters. 
> 
> Chapters are going to be short and sweet this one especially.

Umbreon noticed the sun starting to rise. Morning means chores. She let out a deep sigh. Helping out in the nursery is a pain. The small Pokemon always pull on her tail or yank on the rings attached to her pants when they want something. After that, she gets to train with espeon and by the time they are finished, it should be sunset the perfect time to go get the super sweet berries at the top of the trees and with everyone asleep she doesn't have to share. Umbreon purred as she nudged espeon in her bed.

“Wake up. It's morning. We have chores.” The Umbreon whispered to her sleeping sister.  
“We have chores every morning. Don't you ever get bored of it?” Espeon said as she rubbed her eyes.  
“Not really. I think this island is the best. Even if I have to watch hatchlings.” Umbreon got up and started to cut up the berries she gathered the night before forming them into cute shapes.

Espeon got out of bed and stretched. She styled her silvery hair into pigtails before putting on her clothes. The pink garment turned black as soon as it touched her skin. Being a shadow espeon all of her clothes gain this look whether she likes it or not. However for her sister the gold she adorns herself with turns bright blue signifying she is a shiny. Espeon looked at the berries in the cute shapes and then picks an uncut berry still in the basket completely untouched.

“Hey! I didn’t cut that one yet!” Umbreon growled.  
“You know you don't have to keep cutting them into hearts and stars. I've evolved long ago.” Espeon said with her mouth full of a juicy leppa berry.  
“The stars aren't for you. I'm on nursery duty remember. You have eggshell cleanup today or did you forget?”  
“I actually have to reorganize the library. An abra who just learn how to teleport started teleporting all over the library and knocked a lot of things over.” Espeon sighed.   
“You sound Like You will be busy until late. Does this mean we can't train today?” Umbreon asked.  
“Probably not. A shame too. Here on the island, nobody puts up a fight like you.”   
“Don’t go getting mushy on me! The only reason we are the strongest here is cuz we don't wanna leave. I'm sure if we ran into some of our 'old friends’ it won't be the same.” Umbreon said as she cleared the cutting board into a bowl. 

Shortly after Espeon evolved the bullies left the island to seek their fortunes. The island isn’t very vast and most Pokemon left before they reached level 20 for the outside world. Umbreon and espeon however, stayed at the island. Umbreon was afraid of this new world and afraid of not being the strongest anymore. for Espeon it was fear of being prosecuted. Here on the island, a shadow Pokemon like herself can live in peace. The hatchlings think she is cool from her level alone and the pokemon taking care of the eggs know she doesn't mean any harm. Leaving the island as there clutchmates never appealed to either sister. Umbreon likes the lazy lifestyle and Espeon love the TM library too much to leave it. 

“I think this should be enough. This clutch didn't have a lot of keepers” Umbreon said as she licked some berry juice off her fingers.  
“We should report in before Momma Blissey scolds us for sleeping in.” Espeon replied.

The girls left their hut on the island. A cold wind blew past the girls as they walked to the main building. Espeon shivered. That wind was a bit too cold for a tropical island.

In the main building, it was chaos. Chanseys ran in circles in a panic and audinos were running around with random supplies in hand. This wasn't an unusual sight especially if a clutch is hatching earlier than expected but the sheer panic on their faces told the girls that something wasn't right. 

In the midst of the chaos, the head of the hatchery, Momma blissey spots the girls and runs to them in a hurry. She frantically tries to tell the girls what happened but she is just wheezing and panting.

“Momma blissey please breathe. What is happening?” Espeon said trying to comfort her.  
“The… the eggs…” was all the blissey could udder.  
Umbreon bolted for the incubator room. If there is something or someone messing with those innocent eggs they will taste her fury. She barged through the door and found the room dark. The eggs were all there organized by hatch time with dates labeled on the tiny beds. Umbreon looked around trying to find out what's wrong but other than the room being really dark nothing seemed wrong. 

“Momma blissey!? There is nothing wrong. Besides the lights being out everything seems fine.” Umbreon yelled.  
Blissey and Espeon caught up to.  
“That’s the problem dearie. The lights are what keep the eggs warm. Without it, the egg will grow cold and die. We are trying to fix the lights and keep as many eggs as we can warm but at this rate, many of these eggs will never hatch.” Momma blissey explained.  
“Is there anything I can do to help fix the lights?” Espeon asked.   
“I don't think so. Everything is functional it's just as if it lost power.” Momma blissey said.  
“We lost power? How?” 

“I can explain that one.” 

A woman dressed in a beautiful kimono seemingly appeared behind them. She had long multi-colored antlers and long dark blue hair. Umbreon felt like accusing the woman before she turned around and saw her. This woman had a glow to her that made the others feel at ease despite the fear of losing all the eggs.

“I am Xerneas, Guardian of life. I have awoken because the life-giving orb of heart has been stolen from this island.” Xerneas explained.

A guardian. Momma blissey immediately kneeled before her as Espeon bowed in a greeting manner. Umbreon looked skeptically at the woman trying to see if she can be trusted. For all, she knew she could be trouble. 

“The orb of heart it what powers your machines and keeps the island alive. It also keeps a destructive guardian at rest. If he is to awaken all Pokemon will die and the world will have to start over.” The Guardian continued.  
“Well, who took it?” Umbreon asked rudely.  
“I do not know. I awoke after the orb left the island.”   
“Your majesty xerneas please forgive me for allowing the ord to leave the island. If I had-” Momma Blissey was interrupted by xerneas placing a hand on her shoulder.   
“No one is supposed to know about the orb especially on this island. I have watched over this island and I can truly say you have served the eggs well over the years.” Xerneas comforted the frantic blissey.

“Also do not worry about the eggs I will make sure they will not die but unfortunately they will not hatch either. I can also keep the guardian of destruction dormant for a very long time but I can't hold him back forever. Someone will need to leave the island and find the orb and return it to the island. Who on this island is the strongest?” Xerneas called out.  
“We are.” Umbreon said pointing to herself and then to Espeon.  
“It seems arcus has chosen well. Then you two will retrieve the orb. You must go to the mainlands and find the orb and return it. Please do your best. We are counting on you.” Xerneas smiled.  
“Wait what do you mean chosen!?” Espeon asked.  
“And how will we get to the mainland the teleporter machine is down?” Umbreon asked.  
“I will power it for one trip. Without the orb on the island, you will have memories of this island. Tell no one of this place.” Xerneas ignored Espeon's question and Espeon didn't have the courage to repeat herself.

Umbreon grabbed Espeon's hand and lead her to the teleporter. Both of them know the other didn't want to leave but they have to save their home. Espeon grasped onto her sisters hand tightly trying to hide the nerves building up inside her. Umbreon knew she had to keep calm despite wanting to cry. She loves the island and all the Chanseys and audinos momma blissey and playing with the hatchlings. A group of them has gathered around to see the sisters off

“the machine should drop you off on the outskirts of a town. Please be careful and try to find the orb as fast as you can.” Xerneas said as the teleporter whirled to life.  
“We will do our best everyone! Please wish us luck. We will miss you.” Umbreon said with tears welling up.  
“Goodbye, everyone.” Espeon said.

The machine fired off and the Eevee sisters were gone.


	2. Chapter first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that my friend came up with a lot of the ideas I'm just putting the words on paper. She doesnt have an account here or else I'll credit her.

“Ugh my head hurts.” 

Umbreon woke up first after being teleported. They were in a meadow with a line of trees to the west. Umbreon sat up and looked around. This place looked so strange. The grass felt different the trees looked different and even the air smelled different. She soon spotted Espeon laying on her side a few feet from her. She nudged her sleeping sister gently to wake her up. 

“Espeon we are here.” Umbreon said softly to Espeon.  
“we should have brought supplies.” Espeon said regretting letting Umbreon drag her off before she can prepare.  
“we’ll figure something out. We could work like we did on the island or something.” Umbreon said as she stood up to look around.

Espeon stood up shortly afterwards and took in the scenery. Think grass and wildflowers covered the ground up until the treeline ahead. She didn't see the town Xerneas mentioned earlier and started to worry. There was no path nearby either. Just tall grass and some flowers. Nothing as far as she could see. 

“Seems like she was off with that teleport… but this place sure is pretty.” Umbreon said.  
“We should get moving. If she said there was a town nearby then we should look for it.” Espeon said.

The sun was high in the sky when they reached the treeline in the forest. So far they haven't found a path or traces of other Pokemon. The mainland air felt confusing to Espeon and couldn't be read until she got used to it. Umbreon was on alert but she wasn't sure what to look for. Does she check the ground for burrowing Pokemon or the trees for flying and bug? Maybe she should keep a lookout to the bushes for arcus knows what.

*rustle* *snap*

Umbreon and Espeon jumped at the sound. They put their backs together to try to prevent being snuck up on but it didn't help for their attacker was too fast. They struck and immediately was back in the bushes.

“Ouch, that was a feint attack.” Espeon said recognizing the move since Umbreon knows it as well  
“Careful. This Pokemon is trying to mess with us be on guard.” Umbreon reminded her.

The assailant stepped out of the bushes but his face was hidden under his hood. He blew a small bit of fire from his mouth to intimidate the girls and it worked. On the island, they didn't fight many fire types and neither had a type advantage against them

“Oi, what's two little girls doing so far from the road?” The pokemon growled.  
“We are travelers we mean you no harm.” Espeon stated trying to hide how scared she is becoming.  
“Ah, but what if I mean you harm?” He smirked.  
“then you will lose.”  
“Hmmm…. I don't think I will.” He replied.

Umbreon used her toxic move and managed to splash the attacker with the poison. His hand turned purple from where it hit. The attacker used roar and sent the sisters flying backward. Espeon was undamaged since she landed in a bush but Umbreon's back hit a tree.

“You talk pretty big for a coward that won't even show his face. Why don't you fight us like a real man and quit it with the cheap hits.” Umbreon said as she used snarl.  
“And you talk pretty big for a shiny who probably only good at pageants.” the attacker replied. Her snarl wasn't very effective against him since he had a comeback. Espeon took note and pelted the foe with some stars for her move swift. He tried to get away but it only caused his face to be uncovered. This Pokemon had white orange and black hair with a long white braid. His red-orange eyes didn't look like that of a bandit but of a friend.

“A houndoom? I didn't smell any territory markers.” Espeon said.  
“Me either. You have no right to attack us! Where is your pack?” Umbreon added.  
“Packs only get in the way of finding the good prey!” He shouted with a mouth full of embers getting ready to blast.  
Both girls got hit but Espeon was the only one to receive a burn on her shoulder. Shortly after Houndoom grabbed his and groaned. Espeon’s synchronize caused him to receive the same burn espeon just gained. He was already feeling sick from the poison but having a burn too was a bit much for him to handle. 

“I'm going to rest to heal this burn. He is weak from both his burn and your poison I'm sure you can finish him off.” Espeon said as she lied down on the ground.  
“Will do.” Umbreon replied.  
“Don't underestimate me! Get off the ground and fight me!” Houndoom growled.  
“Your fight is with me!” Umbreon said using her quick attack to refocus the raging houndoom.  
“You're not in that good of shape either. You might not have a burn but you took a lot of damage.” The Houndoom smiled.  
“Doesn't matter. You will faint if I stall you long enough.” Umbreon smirked.

She is right. A burn from a houndoom is twice as painful due to their toxic fire and he feels weak from the poison. It's not the damage that will do him in it's the pain. Not to mention it's been a while since he had a decent rest or meal for that matter. Those who are used to battle can power through the pain but unfortunately for houndoom he rarely has targets that fight back this hard. 

He decides it's best to cut his loses and steal what he can and try to get away. He used his move thief on Umbreon and felt an item enter his hand. He opened it up hoping for a crest, a jewel or some poke but to his dismay found a small magost berry instead. He doesn't like sweet flavors enough to keep it so he tossed it to the side but before he could run away to faint in peace; Umbreon used her pursuit. Houndoom fainted.

“Shit! Why'd you use pursuit on me?! Now I'm stuck with you!” He growled.  
“Because we are lost. Take us to a town.” Umbreon replied.  
“What if I don't want to?” The houndoom replied.  
“Then I will leave you here and you will be killed. The pursuit lasts for about 4 hours you have untill then to take us to a town. So are we going or what?” Umbreon said as she scooped up the still resting Espeon and threw her over her shoulder.  
“Isn't a 4-hour pursuit overkill?” Houndoom groaned.  
“Yes but I don't know how far the nearest town is and since you don't have a pack you have no choice but to lead us there.” Umbreon said as she tried to Adjust espeon.  
“I can carry that for you.” Houndoom offered but couldn't hide the devious look in his eye.  
“No. I already don't trust you for stealing my berry”


	3. Chapter Celadon Department Store

“We are here. Now let me go.” Houndoom said as the party entered the town.  
“You can't cancel a pursuit, everyone knows that. According to Umbreon, you got an hour and a half” Espeon replied.  
“We could all use some medicine, Why don't we go get some?” Umbreon asked.  
“Celadon city has a huge shopping center. We can start there.” Houndoom said as he hid his face after looking back and forth.  
“Why are you acting all jumpy?” Umbreon asked.  
“Let's just say the townsfolk and I don't normally get along.” Houndoom said.

Houndoom leads the girls to the Celadon mall. Since it's been a long time since he has entered a shopping center, much less this particular mall, he had difficulty finding the healing supplies. Umbreon and Espeon were overwhelmed. they hadn't seen this many Pokemon in there life. Mankeys rattatas and pidgeys were everywhere. A few oddishes and bellsprouts here and there with the occasional meowth and doduo are dotted throughout the entire crowd. Espeon felt nervous and confused about her condition. As a shadow pokemon, other Pokemon should avoid her, but in this crowd, they are almost bumping into her. However, for Umbreon, she was grabbing the attention of several different kiosk shopkeepers offering her discounts and trying their best to grab her attention. None of them sold any food or sweets so they got ignored. Houndoom, however, did his best to blend in but walking around with this shiny Umbreon is making matters worse. A houndoom seen alone is very suspicious and even more so if they are in the company of other Pokemon especially dark types. 

“That place has TMs. I want to go in there.” Espeon said noticing a large sign over a shop.  
“Oh me too! I wonder if they got any different TMs?” Umbreon replied.  
“No, we can't go in there! We are here for medicine and then we are leaving!” Houndoom growled. Going in there is going to raise suspicion.   
“well, I'm going whether or not you are. If you want to die randomly in front of all these people that is up to you.” Umbreon said as she escorted espeon to the store.  
Houndoom followed unwillingly.

Unfortunately for the girls, the TM shop had way fewer TMs than the library at the island. They had a whole shelves full of attract, work up and captivate. This made the eevees groan in disappointment. They were expecting to find some new and exciting TMs instead found a bunch of useless moves used to impress. Houndoom pointed the girls toward the back where they normally have some halfway decent moves. There they found different bins that had TMs divided by type. Espeon started to dig through the psychic type bin and Umbreon the dark type.

“Why you going through that bin?” Houndoom asked Espeon.  
“What do you mean?” Espeon replied.  
“aren't you a ghost type or something?”  
She didn't respond to Houndoom and just continued. That must explain why everyone wasn't avoiding her. They must assume she is a different type, not a shadow Pokemon. She didn't find anything in the bin she wanted to learn or could learn and decided to look over Umbreon's shoulder as she searched. She found a ™ that belonged in the normal bin in the dark type bin and it turns out to be a move she could learn. 

“Hyper beam. Hehe, this will definitely help me become stronger. I didn't think I would need this one until now.” Umbreon said as she presented the ™ to espeon.  
“That move only have 5 uses between rests you sure you want to learn that?” Espeon asked.  
“it is super powerful thought. It will certainly help us on our mission.” Umbreon said.  
“Hey! keep it down! People are starting to stare.” Houndoom whispered.  
“Where do I put it after I finish? Do I just return it to a bin or do I have to restore it myself?” Umbreon asked houndoom ignoring his advise.  
“Well, the normal thing to do is pay for it first. After you use it we can just toss the leftover shards in a trashcan.” Houndoom replied in a whisper still feeling a glare.  
“Can’t you repair it and give it to someone else? And what do you mean pay? We don't have any money.” Espeon replied quietly listening to Houndoom’s warning.  
“Wait, you guys have no money!?” Houndoom replied in a strained whisper.

“Would you like some help?”   
“Oh yes, I could-... Oh my, you are tall.” Umbreon said as she turned around to meet a pokemon that was definitely not the shopkeeper.  
Judging by the fully bloomed flower on his back he must be a Venusaur. He doesn't look very old but definitely older than the others. Normally Venusaurs are old and stout but he very much isn't. Espeon looked at the new pokemon with amazement as well since she also finds him very tall. Houndoom didn't face the pokemon knowing all too well what was about to happen.

“Are you going to pay for that?” Venusaur asked.  
“Well, I don't have any money. So probably not. I think they should be free since knowledge should be shared.” Umbreon replied.  
“Why are you in the mall if you don't have any money?” venusaur asked.  
“To get medicine for myself and this guy... Anyway, how did you get that tall? I'm tall for my kind but seriously I didn't even think pokemon could get that tall without being a guardian or something. Is there a secret?” Umbreon asked.  
“Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere so I suggest you put the TM down.” The Venusaur replied.  
“Are you accusing her of stealing?” Espeon asked ready to defend her friend if necessary.  
“No, I am making sure she doesn't run off without paying. A bunch of dark types hanging out in a TM shop is shady.” Venusaur replied.  
“What is really shady is stalking a couple girls while they shop,” Houndoom commented.  
“Excuse you!?” venusaur replied offended.  
“C'mon let's face the facts you just want that shiny's attention just like every other Pokemon we passed by in this damned shop.” Houndoom continued.

Houndoom knew this Venusaur's type. Large bag of gold, physically fit, carries a weapon, has a badge and that weary look in his eyes meant he is a mercenary. Some try to do good where good needs to be done but many are just random pokemon looking for an excuse to rough up others and abuse authority. Taking out mercenaries is risky but rewarding. If he recovered from his faint already he would use some of his flames to intimidate this jerk but moves fail if you have fainted.   
“That is not wh-”  
“How did you think this would go? Eeveelutions couldn't steal even if their lives depended on it. What were you going to do? Arrest her for window shopping between paydays?” houndoom interrupted Venusaur.   
“But she doesn't-” espeon started but houndoom covered her mouth.  
“Seriously she is probably the one keeping us straight right now. So just ask her out for a pint like a mature Pokemon so she can reject you like everyone else and we all can get on with our lives.” Houndoom continued.  
Houndoom learned the art of detouring long ago. He refused to let venusaur get a word in edgewise and turn the blame onto the grass type. Venusaur groaned. The hooded pokemon had a point but venusaur hates being wrong.  
“Whatever. Take off that hood. It's bad manners to have your head covered indoors.” Venusaur said as he removed the hood from Houndoom's head. 

And Venusaur immediately recognized him.  
“that braid...You have a bounty.” Vensuar said in shock.  
“Shit! We need to leave. NOW!” Houndoom said as he pushed the girls out of the store.  
The girls and Houndoom wove through the crowd of Pokemon as fast as they could. They dashed out of the store and ran down a nearby alleyway. They didn't stop until they were behind a huge apartment complex. The three of them hid behind a dumpster and tried to catch their breath. Houndoom started to feel dizzy from being fainted and running that hard. He tried his best to not show it and leaned against the wall to help himself focus. Umbreon and Espeon can understand why he would have a bounty since he tried to rob them but they both feared that it was a dead or alive bounty. 

“What did you do!? Why is he after you?” Umbreon asked frantically.  
“Depends… on where...he planning on collecting it… it could be theft... could be other things.” Houndoom replied between gasps.  
“Regardless of what you did if he hurts you, you will die. And I don't want that to happen.” Espeon said.  
“Me either. that's why I ran too even though I'm not very good at it.” Umbreon replied.  
“You where fast enough… I got 30 minutes on that pursuit… I'm not gonna lie... I need some medicine bad!” Houndoom said.  
“Your faint cured the burn and the poison, but what you really need is a good sleep. Is there somewhere safe we can- Aaahhhh!” Espeon was interrupted by a vine wrapping around her middle and lifting her a few feet into the air. A split second later houndoom had one wrapped around him and he too was suspended into the air. Umbreon back away from them and was grabbed from behind. It was the Venusaur from earlier.

“Let me go!” Houndoom shouted.  
“Umbreon use your confuse ray or doll eyes or something to make him let us go!” Espeon commanded.  
“I can't! Ugh! I have to face him!” Umbreon said as she struggled to break free but failed.  
“So this is what you have been doing these past few months!? You hire some girls with your father's money and walk around fainted from god knows what! Are you proud of yourself!? Are you bringing your pack honor!?” Venusaur shouted.   
“For the last time…. I didn’t steal from my father and I didn't do what those posters say I did!” Houndoom shouted back and then spat at venusaur.  
“Let me go! I am not involved!” Espeon insisted.  
“And let me go! I've already been proven innocent!” Umbreon added  
“No, I have questions for you and this Umbreon. You both are wearing outlandish clothes and why did you both run when this traitor is the only one I called out?.... what Pokemon are you even?” Venusaur asked and then shook the vine holding espeon to point out who he was talking about.  
“I used pursuit on houndoom so he would faint and take us to town. If he got too far away from me he will take some damage and surely die. Even if he did terrible things I don't want to kill him.” Umbreon explained.  
“We aren't from here. I would figure our clothes would be a dead give away. Also, I am an Espeon! I thought it was clear!” Espeon said still trying to free herself.   
“You must be from the aloha region…” Venusaur replied and released Espeon.

He didn't, however, release Umbreon and Houndoom.

“Let my sister and that houndoom go too! They need medical attention!” Espeon demanded.  
“Look this houndoom is in a lot of trouble and I don't believe this Umbreon's story.” Venusaur said.  
“Nah he… just doesn't want… to get his hands off... that shiny body” Houndoom smirked.  
Venusaur released Umbreon after that to prove a point. He, however, only had her in his arms because he only has 2 vines.  
“Finally… you where touching quite a few bruises.” Umbreon replied.  
Venusaur then examined Umbreon. It was true. She has large bruises all over her like she did battle against someone who hit pretty hard.   
“Who did this?” Venusaur asked.  
“Well some of them are from Espeon when we were training but my back is from houndoom. He stole my berry earlier.” Umbreon explained  
“Here I will take you to the medical center. They should be able to help you.” Venusaur said.  
Venusaur lowered Houndoom but kept his vine wrapped around him like a leash.


	4. Chapter medical center

Venusaur leads the team to a very large building with a red roof. Inside they found some Pokemon in the waiting room with what appears to be minor illnesses. Venusaur went up to the counter and explained that the three with him are hurt and one of them fainted. The chancey behind the counter checked off a few things on a clipboard and lead the injured party to the back leaving venusaur behind.

Each Pokemon got a separate room. All right next to each other too. A chancey visited each room and asked questions about how each Pokemon was feeling. After the questionnaire was finished they were instructed to take a nap in the pod in their room. They were told they can spend the night at the center since it will take that long for houndoom to heal. 

Espeon was up first since she was only tired and not injured. She was surprised that the machine worked so fast. On the island, their machines take a full day. The chanceys on the island also didn't let them use it after every spar since they didn't like the eevee sisters fighting and the hatchlings had priority. Espeon looked out the window at the full moon. She purred and remember how umbreon would wake her up to look at it with her. Despite being so far from home she was comforted by the moon remaining the same.

Espeon walked out of her room. Outside she met a chancey who had a roll and some potatoes for Espeon to eat. Espeon's stomach growled remembering the last thing she ate was a leppa berry she stole from Umbreon while she was slicing them for the babies. That felt so long ago. Espeon finished her food and asked the chancey how much longer her sister had. The chancey told her she should be awake in a half an hour. Espeon was shocked. Umbreon was only going to take an hour longer than her. The Chancey could sense Espeon's confusion and explained that being low on PP took longer to recover from than being injured and explained that both Umbreon and Houndoom where hurt and tired. 

After a short walk around she noticed the center was very empty at night. She counted 3 chanceys and one kangaskhan currently working with 0 Pokemon in the waiting room. She noticed a television set was on and playing the news in the waiting room so she decided to sit and watch it a bit before she went back to bed. She found the television quite fascinating since they didn't have anything like it on the island. She was interrupted however by a familiar Pokemon.

“Hey… I just want to apologize about earlier.” Venusaur said greeting Espeon.   
“I'm not the one you should apologize to. My sister and houndoom deserve it.” Espeon replied.  
“Are they awake?”   
“My sister should be waking up but houndoom was in critical condition and needs more time.” Espeon explained.  
“Oh…” Venusaur replied feeling a little guilty.

He knocked on Umbreon door and was greeted to a drowzy Umbreon. The medical gas they use in the pods must have messed with her. She seemed sleepy and was yawning frequently.

“Oh, it's you… are you here to arrest me?” Umbreon yawned.  
“No, I am here to apologize. I was in the wrong.” Venusaur said.  
“What about Houndoom? He said he didn't do it.” Umbreon asked.  
“That is a different story. He is too far from home for me to get the good bounty on him and he is wanted for petty theft in a few towns over but it's not enough for me to want to drag him over there either.” Venusaur explained.  
“Man, this is why I didn’t... want to leave the island. Getting confused for criminals and having to fight. This isn't how I wanted to start my mission off.” Umbreon groaned.  
“Your mission?”   
“Yeah I gotta bring back this powerful relic to my island cause some guardian told me too...or did I volunteer? Heck, I don't remember.” Umbreon said.  
“What was your island like?” Venusaur asked.  
“It's warm and berries grow all year. Espeon says on the mainland they don't do that. It's really peaceful and all the Pokemon there are super nice. And the pokemon don't fight unless they want to. Me and Espeon would fight for fun all the time… Momma Blissey didn't like that though. I am pretty sleepy tonight. It's funny cause I don't normally get sleepy especially at night.” Umbreon replied and then yawned.  
“Sounds nice wish I could live in a place like that.” Venusaur said.  
“AHH! Maybe you could!” Umbreon said as if she gained a sudden burst of energy.  
“Huh?”  
“You could help us get our relic back and then you can stay as your reward! We could use your help cause you gotta be strong or something right!?” Umbreon asked.  
“I'm level 59.” Venusaur replied.  
“Whoa! I'm level 45 like my sister! That's like 16 levels higher.” Umbreon replied.  
“Not quite…”   
“Anyway if Houndoom is a criminal and he helps with this quest won't he get forgiven of his crimes?” Umbreon asked.  
“The petty theft charges yes but his big one would need a guardian’s help to get him out of it.” Venusaur said.  
“What did he do?” Umbreon asked.  
“I should have him tell you the story. He probably would tell it better than I could.” Venusaur replied.  
Umbreon pouted.  
“are you trying to use those doll eyes espeon said you had earlier? They won't work on me…” Venusaur replied.  
“No, I know better than to use moves to get my way… I just wanted to know.” Umbreon replied.  
“Well, you should sleep. We can leave town tomorrow and I can help you look for your relic.” Venusaur said.  
“Thanks see you in the morning,” Umbreon replied as Venusaur left her room.


	5. Chapter Party Up

That morning Houndoom stretched after getting out of his pod. He hadn't slept that good in a LONG time. Being on the run has left him ragged and this care was just what he needed. Now all he had to do was find a way out without that pesky grass type finding him. He removed his hoodie and examine himself in the mirror to make sure his treatment was thorough. His shoulder was boil free and his hand was no longer discolored. Some scars from previous battles have faded as well. This was good. He should have come to one of these places sooner. He groaned, remembering why. If one of the nurses recognize you they are to detain you until it's time to make an arrest. How long has he been out? There was no way he could tell from this room. He heard a knock at the door. Guess this is it. Time to pay his dues.

“Come in.” He said ready to accept his crimes.  
The door opened to reveal the espeon from earlier. He must have only been out for the night then. She let out a yelp and her face turned red.  
“What's wrong? Open the door all the… Seriously. We knocked to make sure you were dressed. If you weren't you shouldn't have said come in.” Venusaur replied.  
“It's just my hoodie geez! You sound like an old man!” Houndoom groaned.  
“I got you breakfast!... Wait why is he naked?” Umbreon said joining the group.  
“Fine, I'll put it back on!” Houndoom said as he pulled the hoodie back on over his head.  
Umbreon sat a tray down that had a large bowl of plain oatmeal.  
“It doesn't taste very good but the Chanseys said we could have as much as we want.” Umbreon said as she set down the bowel.  
“....what do you want?” Houndoom looked at Umbreon and venusaur. They are too nice right now. They want something.  
“Can I have a word with houndoom alone?” Venusaur asked the Eevee sisters.  
“Why?” Espeon asked.  
“Personal matters I promise I'm not going to turn him in.” Venusaur replied.  
Oh no.  
“Ok me and Espeon will be outside.” Umbreon said.

The girls closed the door behind them and Venusaur stared at the houndoom with a very cold expression. Houndoom took a couple of spoonfuls of the oatmeal watching Venusaur from the corner of his eyes.  
“I have a deal I would like to make with you.” Venusaur finally said breaking the silence.  
“What is it? I don't trust you to make a good one.” Houndoom asked.  
“Help the girls. They have a mission. You help them with getting back a stolen item and in turn, I won't have you arrested and clear your bounty for Kanto so you can hide until someone else recognizes you. If you say no I will force you back into the pod and you can sleep until you can be brought to justice.” Venusaur said.  
“You said you wouldn’t arrest me!”  
“I won’t be making the arrest. I don't want to have to drag a fire type all the way to a different region just for 30 thousand poke.” Venusaur replied.  
“What if during this 'mission’ I don't help out? You know those girls don't wanna see another Pokemon get hurt.” Houndoom replied with a smirk.  
“You are right but I think if I tell them you 'betrayed us’ they will understand.” Vensuar said pulling some questionable powder out from the bulb at the end of his vine. Houndoom understood.

 

“Fine. I'll help.” Houndoom replied after some thought  
“Good. You should act like it was your idea to help. If anyone else recognizes you I will say I have already captured you. You should be able to travel in peace with us. Don't disappoint the girls. They are the type that expects you to keep promises.” Venusaur said as he opened the door.  
“Yeah, yeah. They will learn real quick that this world ain't that nice without my help.” Houndoom remarked with his mouth full.

Venusaur left houndoom in his room to finish eating. He still didn't trust him so he stood outside the door to catch him if he tried to sneak away. This isn't the first time he had to watch over a prisoner while traveling but with luck, it will be his last. When houndoom was finished he opened the door to find Venusaur waiting for him. They went to join the girls outside of the medical center. Venusaur pulled out a map of the region and pointed to a large red square on the map.

“We are here in Celeron town I was thinking we should head off to Vermilion city to start. It's a port town and that would be a great place to get information.” Venusaur explained.  
“Yes that is true but you forget whatever we need to find was stolen. So we go to Saffron city.” Houndoom said as he pointed to a different part of the map.  
“No.”  
“what's in Saffron city?” Espeon asked.  
“The mafia. They have the whole town under siege. We are not going there.” Venusaur replied.  
“Why not go to this little town here they look like they got a port and it's small so nobody will bother us.” Umbreon said as she pointed to a small square on the map.  
“That's Pallet town. They don't have a port. They are too small to do trade.” Venusaur explained.  
“Vermillion sounds like the better option. We will hopefully find some kind of information there.” Espeon said.  
“I don't know. You would need the mafia to steal such a thing from a guardian.” Umbreon added.  
“Yeah, I'm not taking advice from dark types this entire journey.” Venusaur said as the team left the crowd in town for the port city of Vermillion.


	6. Chapter first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already got over 20k words on this story. Just trying hard not to post it all at once.

Espeon and Umbreon groaned. There was no way that was a 15-minute break. The girls’ feet hurt and their legs felt stiff. Espeon dared not to complain a word but Umbreon was complaining every chance she got. Both of the guys were used to travel and didn't like listening to Umbreon complain. They did however refuse to drag their feet and kept up with the boys while they were moving.

“Ugh!!! We have been walking FOREVER!!! We have to be getting close by now!” Umbreon complained.  
“We would be further along if you didn't stop every 2 seconds to take a break,” Houndoom complained back.  
“Calm down both of you. Look Umbreon, I get you are not used to traveling yet but can you please not complain every breath. and Houndoom you are not helping by complaining more.” Venusaur said missing traveling alone.  
“I don't think we are that close are we?” Espeon asked.  
“No, we aren't even halfway.” Venusaur said.  
“WHAT!?” Umbreon whined.  
“You are both sisters? Has she always been like this?” Venusaur asked espeon.  
“No, she is usually cheerful and energetic.” She replied.

After a full day of walking the team finally decided to set up camp a little ways off the path. Houndoom started gathering things for a campfire while venusaur pulled a few rocks together to act as chairs. Umbreon sat down as soon as she could and was rubbing her feet. Espeon stood and watched venusaur move large rocks with his vines. Houndoom returned shortly with some twigs and wood in his arms. Espeon watched as he placed the twigs carefully into a pile. 

“You should sit down too.” Houndoom said and pointed at espeon.  
“Me?”   
“Yeah, you.”   
“It just feels weird doing nothing when you are both working,” Espeon said.  
“yeah but you gotta be tired too.” Houndoom said.  
“Rest while you can so you need to when you can't.” Venusaur stated.   
“Exactly. Sit down.” Houndoom said as he pointed to a rock.

With the fire made and everyone sitting around the fire, venusaur pulled some pouches out of his pack. He looks at each one and then called out everyone's name and then threw it to them. Espeon and Umbreon looked at the bags. Umbreon’s pack had a black moon symbol and on Espeon's a purple eye. They opened it to find small cookie-like bits in various shapes.   
“What is it?” Espeon asked.  
“Food. This and poffins are the only things that keep well on travel. These are designed with your type in mind so it has all the nutrients your type needs.” Venusaur replied.  
“Oh. Boy. My favorite. Dry, over processed, mystery nuggets. Does this food make the magikarp retarded?” Houndoom complained.  
“The magikarp have always been useless. The food has nothing to do with it.” Venusaur replied.  
Houndoom opened his pack and took a few pieces in his hand. He tossed them into his mouth and then gagged. He spat out his food.  
“Venusaur you gave me the wrong one. This has a poison logo on it.” Houndoom said as he noticed the violet skull on his bag.  
“I don't think so. I have my food right here.” Venusaur said and showed him the green leaf logo on his.  
“You got me the wrong food then!”   
“You aren't a poison type. I thought with that toxic attitude of yours you had to be one.” Venusaur said with a smirk.  
“That's cruel! You know I'm a dark fire type! I don't even know any poison type moves!” houndoom growled.

Houndoom set his bag down. He wasn't that hungry to being with. Being on the run for as long as he has been he is used to being without. Since he didn't have to buy medicine he has more than enough for a pouch of dark type food in town. It would be the last of his poke through. 

Umbreon turned her open bag to houndoom.  
“Here. I can't eat all this. It's kinda gross.” Umbreon said.  
“You should save the rest for later.” Venusaur said.  
“You should have gotten me the right food!” Houndoom replied.  
“I don't know how you guys can eat this stuff. Berries are way tastier.” Umbreon said.  
“Not everyone can afford to eat berries. Fresh vegetables and grains are what most of us eat.” Venusaur said.  
“Unless you are an uptight mercenary then you get to eat buneary poop from a bag.” Houndoom smirked.  
Espeon spat out the food in her mouth. It does look like buneary droppings.  
“It's not buneary poop. Houndoom is just being a jerk.” Venusaur clarified.  
“Then what is it?” Espeon asked.  
“Dried tarous-”  
“Nobody really knows the exact recipe but it is probably grain flour mixed with a blend of herbs vitamins preservatives and supplements.” venusaur interrupted houndoom.  
With this knowledge, Espeon was able to finish her pouch.

Espeon yawned. It's her bedtime. Psychic pokemon need their sleep to keep their minds sharp. She didn't want to sleep directly on the ground though. It was cold and dirty. The guys don't seem to have any bedding on them either. Espeon wanted to whine. She much rather have her hammock or that nice pod she slept in at the poke center. She yawned again.  
“you girls should turn in. I got first watch.” Venusaur said  
“I can watch. I don't need to sleep.” Umbreon said.  
“Were you not complaining about being tired?”   
“Yeah being out in the sun does that but moonlight is all I need.” Umbreon replied.  
“Who has the second watch then?” Houndoom asked.  
“You do. I thought that was clear.” Venusaur replied.  
“Yeah no… I got instructions from those Chancey at the center to take it easy for the next couple of days since I NEARLY DIED, and this nature hike isn't exactly taking it easy.” Houndoom growled.  
“I can watch the whole time. I honestly don't need sleep.” Umbreon said.  
“I don't believe you.” Venusaur said.  
“Some dark types and inorganic Pokemon don't need sleep. They can sleep but it's not necessary.” Espeon stated.  
“See! I will be fine!” Umbreon said.  
“If you get tired I won't carry you.” Venusaur said.  
“I am only sore. It's different.” Umbreon pouted.

Espeon found some tallgrass that seemed dense enough to keep herself from getting too dirty and made a small nest out of it to keep the cold away. Houndoom propped himself up with the rock he was sitting on and slept sitting up. He felt safer sleeping sitting up so he can get up and)l go faster. Venusaur noticed despite it not being her turn Umbreon was still awake. She seemed to have more energy since the sun has set and kicked her feet back and forth as she hummed a song.

“Hey, Venusaur. Does that hurt?” Umbreon asked.  
“What?”   
“that flower. It looks like it would.”   
“No. It only hurts if I lay on it or someone attacks it. It doesn't have much feeling.” Venusaur explained.  
“Oh… does it do anything?” Umbreon asked.  
“...why are you asking me this?”  
“Because I don't know. Espeon always says if I wanna learn something I should ask about it.” Umbreon explained.  
“It's like a second mouth. It gets energy from the sun like the trees and plants do. It can also produce a calming scent.” Venusaur said.  
“Can it bite?”  
“No. But I can close it up.” Venusaur said as he folded the flower up and covered the red flower with green leaves.  
“Woah! That's pretty cool!” Umbreon said.  
“Heh, it's not that great… I like to keep it open so I can get energy from the sun, but when it's cold I keep it shut.” Venusaur added as the flower blossomed back into its full glory.  
“Can I touch it?” Umbreon asked.  
“Uhhh… sure.” Venusaur replied.   
Umbreon touched the petals and found them soft and kinda leathery. She noticed a claw mark that caused one of his petals to look fraid. The leaves, however, were sharp and strong. The center of the flower was a large pit. Despite her ability to see in the dark, it was too dark to see what was inside the pit.

“What about your ears and tail?” Venusaur asked.  
“My big ears let me hear better than some and my tail helps with balance. It's not that flexible but it's strong.” Umbreon said as she took her bushy black tail into her lap.  
“I heard bushy tails are preferred.”   
“depends on who you ask. Espeon says thin is in. I like having a tail until I sit on it.” Umbreon said.  
“Can I feel it's fur?” Venusaur asked.  
“Wha?”  
“Can I pet your tail?”   
“N-no you're not supposed t-to let others touch your tail…” Umbreon stammered and pulled her tail to the side opposite of Venusaur.  
“Oh, I don't mean to offend… I haven't spent a lot of time with field types…” Venusaur replied realizing that his question was a bit awkward.  
“Y-yeah. It's not ok to casually touch someone's tail. Besides it is sensitive.” Umbreon said.  
“...Sorry” Venusaur said.  
“n-no you didnt know.” Umbreon replied.

The two of them sat quietly for a little while until Umbreon started to sing him her song again. Venusaur was getting sleepy and Umbreon's tune was soothing. He double checked with Umbreon to make sure she knows what to look out for while on night watch. She nodded and said if she saw anything to let him know.

Morning came and Espeon was the first to rise. Sleeping outside has helped her get attuned to the air in the mainland and she could finally sense things using air currents again. She sniffed the air and smelled some berries nearby. She pointed the direction to Umbreon who left to pick them. Espeon decided to let the boys sleep in since they are working so hard for her sake. 

Since they were sleeping she decided to take a closer look at the boys. Venusaur was asleep on his belly she had no problem looking at the flower. She was a bit disappointed after examining it to find it wasn't very different from a poisonous flower that was fairly common on the island. She decided to move onto houndoom. His tri-colored hair is quite striking. She noticed his ears are also pierced. Several times! So many! She wanted to ask about them but she reminded herself about his status. He is a criminal. She should be very careful around him. But he doesn't look like a bad guy or at least how espeon pictured a bad guy. She noticed a bit of his hair out of place and goes to carefully move it bac-

*THUD*

“DON'T YOU DAR-... wait...” Houndoom shouted then realized who he had just pinned to the ground.  
The small espeon looked back at him terrified. She has never been handled that roughly. Houndoom's hands squeezed her wrists as he straddled the poor girl. He knows this espeon. she is important for some reason but damn it is too early! Why is this pokemon messing with him? He leaned closer to Espeon's face trying to remember where he recognized her from. She is blushing, so maybe admirer? No, he doesn't get those anymore. Not since he left the pack. Maybe she is-

*KA-WAK*

A vine cracked across his back.  
“Get off her before it gets ugly!” Venusaur commanded.  
“No thanks, you already are.” Houndoom replied now awake and memory recovered. That espeon is venusaur's client.  
“Get up or I will toss you up!”  
“Arcus, you are no fun…. She was the one who started it though.” Houndoom got off of espeon and sat next to her  
“Are you ok?” Venusaur asked Espeon.  
“I'm fine. She just startled me is all.” Houndoom replied.  
“I wasn't asking you!” Venusaur said as he helped espeon up.

Espeon was more embarrassed than she was anything else. She knows houndoom pinned her because he thought she was a foe but she still felt jittery by it. Houndoom apologized for pinning her saying it's a reflex he has.   
“Yeah, I woke up to a beedrill digging through my pockets a few too many times. Sorry if I scared you.” Houndoom replied with a smile.  
“Yes but from now on espeon be careful. It's houndoom's nature to attack anything that startles him awake.” Venusaur said.  
“o-ok..” Espeon replied.  
“Also you recognized espeon and yet you still didn't get off her. Don't be a pervert just because we are traveling with girls.” Venusaur added.  
“Pervert! ME!? Did you even hear yourself last night!? You get a few points off for asking first but still!” Houndoom shouted.  
Espeon is now worried about what happened after she went to bed. Was her sister really dumb enough to… to have…

“I found the berries! Only a few of them were ripe. They are ganlon berries... I think. We definitely didn't have these where I'm from.” Umbreon said presenting a few berries in her hands.  
“Those are actually belue berries. They are kinda gross unless you cook them into a poffin first.” Venusaur clarified.  
“Aww…”   
“Well keep them anyway. I'm sure someone will do a berry trade with us.” Venusaur said as he took the berries from Umbreon and put them into his bag.  
“We should get moving we should make it into town before nightfall if we don't waste time.” Houndoom said.


	7. Chapter vermilion

It was already night time when the team reached the town. They opted to stay at the inn for the night and would search of clues when it was daytime. Espeon was so happy to see a bed when she and her sister opened the door to their room. She rolled around in the soft blankets and snuggled a pillow. Umbreon chose to sleep the night as well saying she felt pretty sore from walking 2 days straight. Venusaur had to share a room with houndoom. The bed felt amazing to houndoom. It's been far too long since he had a real bed to sleep in. 

Still, Houndoom needs to find a way away from Venusaur and those eevee girls before Venusaur finishes helping them. Those girls don't have any way to pay Venusaur for his work so he is bound to have them repay him by turning Houndoom in. He can't go back. Not yet. Until he can prove he didn't do the crime he has to stay away. Venusaur, however, was wondering which island the sisters were from. It's probably close to aloha since only a tropical area can have berries growing year round. Their island could be isolated and primitive since neither of them carries any poke. Venusaur glares at the large bag of poke he has saved up with great hardship. The money won't do him any good after this job.   
“If you need help spending it I will be more than happy to help.” Houndoom remarked noticing Venusaur staring at his money bag.  
“It's not that.”  
“You worried about how much this job is going to cost you. Shoulda said no.”   
“I am going to get paid just not with money.” Venusaur said.  
“Dude you and I both know that the shiny isn't going to sleep with you. You know who I was and yet I still couldn't win over a shiny girl from another pack. Now that other one will probably like it if you-”   
“That's not how I'm getting paid.” Venusaur said interrupting houndoom.  
“Oh? You don't have to be so uptight dude there is only me here and I doubt those eevees can hear us with a room in between. Never understood why there's so much hype for shinies. But you got to admit they are both pretty cute.” Houndoom replied.  
“I don't want to talk to a criminal.” Venusaur said.  
“Well fuck you too!” 

Morning came. The team saw several booths set up selling everything from deep sea kelp to vitamins to paper and even a stall had moomoo milk. Venusaur stopped at a stall that sold pack and other gear. 

“I'm getting each of you a pack. You all need rope, a multi-tool, and a compass. The girls will need fire starters and houndoom you could probably use something to keep the rain off.” Venusaur said.  
“Wow, they have a lot of knifes.” Umbreon said looking at the wares.  
“Nice to see you again Venusaur. I wasn't expecting you back so soon.” The shopkeeper greeted the grass type.  
“Yeah, meowth I got a new mission. Have to take these guys with me.” venusaur replied.  
“Very well I will give you a discount for being such a loyal customer.” Meowth purred.  
Houndoom was shocked.  
“He is giving you a discount!? Meowths never give out discounts!” Houndoom whispered to Venusaur.  
“I have a reputation. The pokemon in Kanto, Johto, and Unova know who I am.” Venusaur replied.  
“A reputation?” Umbreon asked.  
“I help out a lot of people. It's been my job for almost my entire life. I often do rescue and catch criminals The Pokemon say I'm fair and kind.” Venusaur explained.  
“I disagree.” Houndoom said.

Espeon eyed the sleeping bags. She doesn't want to sleep on grass and dirt again if she can avoid it. She felt like it would be rude to ask for it. Umbreon, however, found a few blank travel journal and was already asking venusaur for them. She wanted them to write in when she was up at night so she would have something to do. Venusaur agreed.  
“Also Espeon get the blue and red one right here. It's reversible and will keep you comfortable in snow or dessert.” Venusaur said noticing the girl staring at the sleeping bags.  
“Oh I wasn't…” Espeon started.  
“She wants the sleeping bag. Last night she was way too happy to see a bed. Espeon doesn't like sleeping on the ground because she hates sand and dirt sticking to her skin.” Umbreon explained.  
“Fine. Houndoom you want anything extra?” Venusaur asked.  
“A new shirt. This hoodie is fire and tear proof but my shirt wasn't.” Houndoom said.  
“Ok.”

Venusaur paid for everything and asked the meowth about business.  
“Everything is going pretty well. Got a lot of people who wanna hike up Mt Moon come through here. This always happens around the lunar new year.” Meowth said.  
“anything about them seemed off?” Venusaur asked.  
“No, not really just looked like tourists to me. Every one of them bought the cheap stuff that only works once. Did see an Umbreon like shiny over there but again a tourist.” Meowth replied.  
“Thanks for the info.” Venusaur replied.

The team visited several other venders and all of them didn't have any more information than what Meowth was able to give. Nobody has seen anything but tourist heading for Mt. Moon for the lunar new year or the usual customers. 

“Wait that pink stand is new.” Venusaur said.  
“Oh no not them…” Houndoom groaned.  
“Wait you know these guys?” Venusaur asked.  
“Personally no, but I know the organization. Their some kind of new world order cult. They want us to abandon the guardians and look to the pseudo guardians.” Houndoom replied.  
“Pseudo guardians?” Umbreon asked.  
“Basically Pokemon who are as strong as a guardian but without the title. We all know guardians cant take an active role in the world only watch and maintain balance. Pseudos can do whatever the hell they wish. But these guys want the world to worship the fakes like the real thing since they can take on more active roles like stopping crime rings and whatever.” Houndoom explained.

“New world order and you! Find your place among the true guardians. The ones you can trust” a cute lillipup said as she waved a brochure to a crowd that ignored her.  
“You came to the worst region to pull this stuff you know that right? Kanto and Johto are fiercely traditional and Johto have been voted most peaceful nation in the world. The 'mafia’ here is just a bunch of meowths lobbying the government. So just stop.” Houndoom heckled.  
Espeon approached the booth.   
“What does this new world order you have contain?” Espeon asked.  
“Well you see ma'am there is a lot of crime on the continents. There is poverty, food shortages, crime and diseases plaguing the world.” Lillipup explained.  
“Yes. But most of those problems you listed are caused by Pokemon therefor it is our fault and it's not the jobs of guardians to fix it.” Espeon said.  
“But still they are turning a blind eye to pokemon instead of giving guidance and assistance to Pokemon everywhere. Their sage advice could have pit and end to the isolationism of the Ahola region and could end political bickering.”  
“No, they trust us to work through everything and solve problems ourselves. If the guardians used their position like that they would become the government. And if they solved our day to day issues they wouldn't have the energy to fight off actual threats like meteors and earthquakes or maintain the world with weather and growth. The guardians chose to be passive for that very reason. Maintain the world and all its functions is more important to them than making sure we all play nice.” Espeon said.  
“Wow… you do make a point. I never heard it that way. But why the pseudos then?” The girl asked.  
“The pseudos are created strong for a reason. They are to protect us when we can’t protect ourselves against ourselves. They should be taking up action in the guardians' sted. It-” Espeon paused suddenly and didn't finish.  
“Hello?.... You okay ma'am? You stopped talking.”   
“Yes I'm fine I just realized something. Anyway, your organization what is it called?” Espeon asked.  
“We are the church of pseudo. But it's more like them now cause I don't see their purpose anymore. I mean the guardians are busy making the world all nice they wouldn't have time to deal with this petty stuff.” the lillipup said as she started to pack up the booth.  
“Wait. Before you put those away let me see one of those papers.” Espeon asked.  
“Huh? Why? You just said-”   
“I know but with this, I can find more flaws in the teachings and inform others to stop bashing our guardians.” Espeon interrupted.  
“Oh yeah, that would be best. I should catch a boat back home.” 

Espeon returned to her team.   
“She isn't suspicious she isn't smart enough for that.” Espeon reported. She couldn't believe how stupid that lillipup was and how easily she was swayed.  
“Nice job! I can't believe you converted one of those annoying zealots.” Houndoom said.  
“That's why you don't get into arguments with a psychic type. They are either right or too stubborn to be wrong.” Venusaur said.  
“You sound like you are speaking from experience.” Houndoom said.  
“You have no idea.”


	8. Chapter Docks

The team talked with every shopkeep and vendor. Everyone said that they got a lot of people in for the Lunar festival at Mt Moon. Nobody has seen or heard or anything suspicious and the team didn't have a good lead. Venusaur bought some fresh vegetables for the group for dinner and the team sat down to eat them.

“Well, I guess we are off to mt moon then.” Umbreon said breaking the silence at the dinner table.  
“No, it's not with one of the tourists. Someone would have noticed something.” Espeon said.  
“If I had more information on the item I could ask better questions. Instead all I know it's it's valuable and stolen” Venusaur said.  
“Ehhh... Well you see I never actually seen it. But it's definitely something you can't miss. It's kinda important.” Umbreon said.  
“Uh huh…”  
“She means! She means to say it's rather large and not easy to hide. It's like a big ball.” Espeon said realizing how stupid her sister really is.  
“Is it an heirloom or something?” Venusaur asked.  
“Well, it's important to our homeland. Very important. Life will not be the same without it.” Espeon said.  
“Any reason why you've never seen it if it is so important to your home?” Venusaur asked.  
“Well… it's… we are not able to see it. We cannot see it for... cultural reasons.” Espeon said.  
“And they are?”   
“We aren't strong enough.” Umbreon blurted out. 

 

“Oh... I didn't realize it was a sensitive subject.” Venusaur replied noticing how espeon tiptoed around the answer then Umbreon blurting it out so painfully.  
Espeon couldn't believe a lie like that would work.  
“So they send not strong enough girls to get this shiny big ball back that someone stole. Sounds like a lot of-”  
“Shut it.” Venusaur glared at houndoom  
“Yes, and if we get it back we can be accepted as strong.” Espeon added.  
“Well, then I will help you prove yourselves. Now is the piece ceremonial or possibly a large evolutionary stone?” Venusaur asked.  
“It has energy in it.” Umbreon replied.  
Espeon wanted to hit her sister.  
“Ghost energy!... Yes… there is a ceremony where when you are strong enough your soul gets bound to the orb and when you die it sucks all the energy out.” Espeon lied with a nervous smile.  
“And I guess the others wouldn't be able to function with that ball of energy so far away.” Venusaur said.  
“Yes.”

“Your cultures creepy as shit.” Houndoom said as he took a large bite.  
“Be polite!” Venusaur growled at houndoom.  
“No no, we understand.” Espeon said.  
“But no one has seen our big ball of spooky.” Umbreon said.  
“I think I know where to ask.” Houndoom suggested.  
“The answer is no. I'm not letting you go anywhere suspicious.” Venusaur replied.  
“But what if he actually knows? Where is it?” Espeon asked.  
“The docks. No vendor has seen anything weird so maybe it's never left a ship. Something big like that isn't something I would roll around. Especially with all the attention it might give me.” Houndoom explained.  
“Fine but I'm going with you.” Venusaur replied.  
“Oh no. You and I both know dockworkers hate mercenary types. Mercenaries suspect dockworkers cause many are ex-criminals and dockworkers don't like someone on their back while they are trying to go straight.” Houndoom said.  
“I don't trust you to go alone.” Venusaur said.  
“Then let me take shiny with me.”   
“Me!?” Umbreon asked.  
“Yeah. You're a dark type so you are more trustworthy. Besides I don't know how the dock workers feel about aloha's yet.” houndoom said.  
“Fine but I want to keep an eye on you.” Venusaur said.

After they finish eating, houndoom left with umbreon to the dock while espeon and Venusaur trailed behind. Houndoom and Umbreon walked out in the open and venusaur walked in between rows of crates. They didn't find anything that seemed to give off a glow or energy or anything. Houndoom's idea isn't bringing out any leads. 

“Hey! You! You are not supposed to be here!” A voice shouted.  
“Don't say anything you hear me.” Houndoom whispered to Umbreon and then turned to face the pokemon who called out.  
It turns out to be a scrafty. One hand held his overly baggy pants up the other a flashlight. Looks like he is guarding the merchandise.   
“Oh it's the pack boy. You got your end of the deal already. I didn't report you.” the scrafty said.  
“Yeah but I'm looking for something now. You seen anything... I don't know... powerful come through here?” Houndoom asked.  
“Like I'd tell you. What do you plan to do with such a thing?” The scrafty asked then adjusted his pants.   
“For my pack. I want to use it to beat the asshole who framed me and get my life back.” Houndoom partly lied. If he was to steal a relic like that he very well could. However, using its power would feel like cheating.  
“I understand where you are coming from but I got a job I wanna keep. Had to leave the goddamn region to get it.” scrafty said.  
“I know the feeling. We never talked alright but something powerful has got to have come through the port at some time. Anything?” Houndoom asked.  
“Fine... I got something but it won't be easy but it should be what you want.” The scrafty said.  
“Perfect! I hate easy.” Houndoom smirked.  
“On a pseudo cult ship, there was something glowing. It gave off weird energy. Like it was giving off life and power. I felt really good while that ship was in port. Don't know what it was but it was definitely something you should look into. If you can't use it you could always sell it. Keep your lady friend with you for a few more nights.” Scrafty said and pointed to Umbreon.  
“Thanks... You know where it was heading?” Houndoom asked but not liking that Scrafty thought Umbreon was a prostitute. Sure she dresses weird but that doesnt mean anything.  
“Their headquarters is in Unova but they were founded in Kalos so either or. Bet you it's Unova though. They got a good foothold there and something like that will get more people on their side.” Scrafty said as he turned away from Houndoom.  
“Are you sure?” Houndoom asked.  
“Huh? Who are you again? I don't remember speaking to you.” Scrafty replied fixed his pants and then started to walk away.

“What did he mean you get to keep me for a few more nights?” Umbreon asked.  
“Ugh… he thinks you are.. paid company…” Houndoom replied.  
“But you don't pay me.” Umbreon said.  
“It's an insult… it's like saying… you are only friendly because I pay you… like you are a very mean person.” Houndoom explained but tried to keep the real meaning hidden.  
“Huh?... rude!” Umbreon said.  
“We should report back to venusaur and espeon with this.” houndoom replied.  
“I heard everything.” Espeon said as she stepped out from behind some boxes followed by venusaur.  
“Geez! I didn't think you guys were following me that closely” Houndoom said with shock.  
“I hardly heard anything. Did you get any information?” Venusaur asked.  
“The church of pseudo supposedly took it to unova. Don't know what for.” Umbreon said.  
“Or Kalos. He said they were founded in Kalos” espeon replied proving she did hear the conversation.  
“But like scrafty said Unova is the best bet.” Houndoom said.  
“Ok, we don't have any other lead at the moment so we have to go with that.” Venusaur said.


	9. Chapter Ship

“Woah we get to ride that?” Umbreon asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, how else do you think we are going to get to Unova,” Venusaur asked.  
“don't know.” 

Venusaur managed to get a merchant ship to take the team to Unova in exchange for some poke. The ship will stop at olivine to exchange goods then sail towards Unova. It's not the fastest way but it's way cheaper than a passenger boat. venusaur is careful knowing that this lead could be a bad one. Lucky for Venusaur he has family in Unova as well as many townsfolk who own him favors he could collect on. All those times working for free are about to pay off. Espeon wasn’t as excited about the boat ride as her sister. Neither of them rode on a ship before and who knows what dangers could be in Unova.

“All aboard!” the seel captain yelled.  
“We better get on.” Venusaur said.

The ship departed with the party in tow. Umbreon soon got bored while on the ship finding that the crew of poliwags and palpitoads are more interested in work than talking with her. Many of them replied with grunts as they pushed crates and didn’t answer any question she had about the cargo. Venusaur finally had to tell her to leave the crew be so they could work in peace. Espeon wasn't fairing very well. She started to feel very sick as soon as the ship started moving. She sat at a table on the deck trying to make the sick feeling go away. 

“You don't look too good.” Houndoom said noticing the poor espeon slumped over.  
“No no it's nothing…. I’m fine.” Espeon said.  
“No your not. You are clearly seasick. Here I’ll be right back.” Houndoom said and then went below deck.  
Houndoom returned with a small pill and a cup of water.  
“Here the crew doesn't mind you having this. It's for seasickness.” Houndoom said as he offered the pill to espeon then check to make sure a nosey Venusaur isn't going to question him.  
Espeon took it. Her senses didn't tell her he was lying.  
“You should feel better in a bit.” Houndoom said as he patted her back.

“Wait… I was wondering. Aren't you worried about going to a new region too? You are leaving your home region aren't you?”Espeon asked.  
“Nah, I’m not native to Johto or Kanto. They got horns and I don't. The houndoom in Unova have tails. It's why I couldn't join a pack here. I don't look like em.” Houndoom explained.  
“Oh. I wonder what's it like being in a pack?” Espeon asked.  
Houndoom pulled out a chair and sat down across from her.  
“Well, I'm sure you already know packs don't live in one spot all year they rotate between settlements within a territory. Some low ranks sleep in small huts made of leaves and wood but the chief and his family get a nice house made of clay. Rules depend on the pack but some laws seem to be universal. Stay in your turf don't fight with packmates unless there is a good reason and do as the chief says. My pack was a chief gets last sort of pack where we put the wellbeing of the pack as a whole.” Houndoom explained.  
“No, I meant what does it feel like? Not what you do.” Espeon clarified.  
“Oh, I thought you wanted to hear the boring stuff… well, it's like a family sorta. We aren’t all related by blood but we help each other out. The pack warriors train and protect our turf and the pack gatherers tend to farms or forage. We all, however, build and maintain our settlements making sure everything is in working order.” Houndoom said.  
“Do you miss it?” Espeon asked.  
“Yeah. I've been gone for months now.” Houndoom moped.   
“Well, I hope you get to see them again soon.” Espeon smiled.  
“I do too.”

That night the girls were in their bunks Espeon pulled out the brochure she got from Lillipup. It went on about how the guardians like Xerneas and many others are lazy for remaining dormant. Active guardians like Raikou ho-oh and Articuno are scolded for not caring about matters that are truly important. More destructive guardians like Moltres Entei and Groudon are painted out to be evil. Espeon put the paper down. 

“Whatcha reading?” Umbreon said as she checked on espeon on the bottom bunk.  
“The pseudo pamphlet. It's horrible what they say about guardians in it.” Espeon said.  
“Oh doesn't sound like a fun read.” Umbreon said.  
“No. But it does tell me something. Maybe it's part of why we were chosen. The pseudos are supposed to fix terrible things like this but they can be trusted since they are rebelling against guardians.” Espeon said.  
“Yeah but the pseudos didn't do nothing yet. One of your boring history books said that pseudos rebel against the guardians all the time. It's not the end of the world.” Umbreon said.  
“You didn't read them well enough then. The world almost ends every time that has happened.”  
“Well, they always fail so I don't get the big deal.”  
“I need more information.”  
“We are heading to Unova. Church of pseudo is really big there so we should be able to find something out.” Umbreon said.  
“I hope this isn't one of those times .” Espeon yawned.  
“Me too but if it is don't worry. It'll work out in the end.” Umbreon said.  
Espeon would find that more comforting if those words didn't come from her simple-minded sister.


	10. Chapter Olivine

The boat approached olivine port. Espeon was happy to finally be off that boat. She didn't get another anti sea sickness pill that day. How will she make the 3-day trip out on the actual sea? She shouldn't rely on Houndoom to keep asking the crew for sea sickness pills and she felt embarrassed to ask Venusaur once again to purchase some for her. Venusaur is already helping them find the orb for free _and_ bought supplies for her and her sister _and_ has fed them _and_ provided the hotel rooms while they were in Vermilion. She needed her own money, but where would she find work?

Umbreon was also happy to leave the ship as well. The crew wasn't very friendly and the ship didn't have a lot of room to roam. She was stopped quite a few times trying to go into rooms that she wasn't allowed in like several of the crews' personal rooms and the captain's office. Lucky for the team Seel could tell she didn't mean any harm and was just curious. He said before they depart for Unova he will take her on a tour of the ship and show her everything so she won't be exploring on her own for the 3-day trip. The captain even recommends a place to eat in the port to prove that there were no hard feelings. 

Venusaur knew exactly where the captain was talking about too. They give special discounts for entire ship crews if they pay on one ticket. He has eaten there before but it was busy so the service was poor and he found it too crowded. He has decided to take his team there as soon as they get to the port since seel and his crew will need to check in before they can go into town. 

With the ship docked the team headed into town. This port seemed smaller than the vermilion one to the eevees. Umbreon pointed out the lighthouse to her sister excitedly since it was the first time she has seen one in person. Venusaur reminded the girls that they are just going to eat and then go back on the ship since he didn't want to get left behind. Umbreon groaned. The boat is boring. She rather look around and explore while she still had the chance but understood why Venusaur would want to be careful. 

“At least we get to eat at the cafe.” Espeon said to her sister to cheer her up.  
“True. Maybe the cafe will have friendlier pokemon to talk to than the ship.” Umbreon said.

The cafe was fairly quiet at the moment. Inside nautical decorations hung on the wall and wooden tables and chairs. A marill greeted them at the door with a cheerful smile. She showed them to their table and gave them each a menu. She pointed out that the kelp salad was very popular but the seaweed rice balls are her personal favorite. After taking their orders she left the team.

“I still want to go see the lighthouse.” Umbreon pouted.  
“Why? it's just some ampharos in a tower lighting his ass up every time it's dark or foggy.” Houndoom replied.  
“She knows that. She still wants to see him do it.” Espeon said.  
“She would go blind.” Venusaur replied.  
“Nuh uh! Not if I close my eyes!” Umbreon said.  
“Then how will you see it?” Venusaur asked.  
Umbreon opened her mouth but then closed it. He does have a point. Venusaur laughed.  
“what's so funny!?” Umbreon demanded.  
“Your laugh is creepy…” Houndoom said.  
“I thought he was the serious type, personally.” Espeon replied to Houndoom.  
“Sorry for me asking but… you really aren't smart at all are you?” Venusaur asked Umbreon.  
“Rude!” Umbreon shouted back.  
“She has always been like this. She has her moments but mostly she just doesn't think things through all the way.” Espeon replied.  
“Hey, it happens to the best of us. Just don't make any rash decisions like that.” Houndoom replied sounding an awful lot like he made this mistake before.  
“It's just… I know things but I just can't use it when I need it.” Umbreon said as she pets her left ear nervously.  
“Don't rub your ears at the table it's bad manners.” Venusaur nagged.  
“Sorry…” 

“But enough berating my sister. What about you? Why do you carry a weapon? You know moves don't you?” Espeon asked Venusaur.  
“well… I'm a mercenary. I travel around and try to help out different Pokemon. I fight bandits and capture criminals but I also rebuilt homes after they've been damaged and rescued pokemon from dangerous places.” Venusaur replied.  
“That didn't answer her question.” Umbreon replied.  
“It's so he can kill a Pokemon after they both have fainted.” Houndoom replied plainly.  
The eevees where shocked.  
“...yes the sword is for fighting after I have fainted. There are times where you can't afford to accept surrender from certain Pokemon and that is what my sword is for.” Venusaur explained.

The team was silent until the waitress set their food out in front of them. This was a lot for the girls to take in. In a way, they understood that if he was fighting a criminal that wanted Venusaur to give up on chasing them as terms or wanted to keep fighting him instead of letting him run away. Also owning a sword would easily solve any tiebreaker.  
“Did you kill somebody?” Umbreon finally asked.  
“Only those who deserved it.” Venusaur replied solemnly.  
“Ugh! You sound like your trying to be some kind of tragic hero. You're not impressing anyone old man” Houndoom groaned.  
“That is not the case.” Venusaur said.  
“Bet you said some cheesy bullshit right after you kill someone like 'rest in pieces’ or something stupid like that.” Houndoom mocked Venusaur.  
“No, I just collect the species and personal identifiers and turn them in. In your case, I would have to skin your back and chop off your stupid rattail.” Venusaur replied.  
“you leave my hair out of this!”  
Although the subject was still morbid Umbreon and Espeon where glad it isn't quiet anymore. 

After they finished a rather disturbing meal thanks to Venusaur and Houndoom arguing Venusaur was counting out the poke to pay the maril when a furret came in.  
“Are you tourists?” The furret asked.  
“No the ship we are on is just making a stop.” Espeon replied.  
“Oh, well, even so, I guess I should let you know that the lighthouse is closed to visitors. Amphaors is sick and can't do tours. I hope he gets better soon or else he won't have the energy to light up the lighthouse anymore.” The furret explained.  
“That's terrible.” The marill replied.  
“Yeah.”

Venusaur paid the maril and sighed. With the bill paid the team was to return to the ship. But Venusaur couldn't leave with the thought that Amphaors could become too sick to do his duties. However, he was already on a job and he had to watch Houndoom to make sure he stayed. Hopefully, someone else will pick up the job.


	11. Chapter Lighthouse

“I thought you wanted us to go back on the ship and stay there?” Umbreon asked Venusaur as he practically dragged her off the ship and back into town.  
“You want to see the lighthouse right?” Venusaur asked.  
Umbreon wagged her tail and lit up. Yes, she would very much like to see the lighthouse.  
“but wait the Pokemon running the lighthouse is sick, we can't.” Umbreon replied as she started to resist venusaur dragging her.  
“But if we get medicine for him we can go up to the lighthouse and see it.” Venusaur replied.  
“Oh! Ok!” Umbreon said as she picked up the pace.

The first stop was the medical center. If Amphaors was sick they would have some medicine or at the very least an idea of where to get the medicine. Maybe a Pokemon has already made a housecall and is already working on the medicine. The medical center was pleased to see Venusaur ask about the medicine however they are out of moomoomilk. Moomoomilk makes medicine more effective and easier to take. Venusaur and umbreon would have to head out to Moomoofarm to get more for the center. Right as they turned around to leave espeon and houndoom where entering the building.

“Oh, thank the guardians, you're ok. You didn't tell me where you were going and venusaur was gone too..” Espeon said as she hugged her sister.  
“I'm fine sis. Geez…” Umbreon said as she comforted her sister.  
“Why did you come too?” Venusaur asked Houndoom.  
“She dragged me ok. I much rather be spending my evening lying around than chasing you down.” Houndoom replied.  
“Why are you at the medical center? Are you feeling ill?” Espeon asked Umbreon.  
“No, we were here to help amphaors.” Umbreon replied.  
“Oh, I see. You gonna make her do all the work huh?” Houndoom accused Venusaur.  
“That was not my plan at all. She wanted to see the lighthouse and this way she can see it and get paid to do so. They need the moomoomilk to help with the medicine if we bring a cart back with a few cans full of milk we will get a pretty poke for it.” Venusaur replied.  
“I'm going with you.” Espeon said.  
“Fine. everyone can come.” Venusaur replied and then lead the team out of the Pokemon center.  
“Now?” Espeon asked.  
“Yeah right now.” Venusaur replied.

The sun was hanging pretty low in the sky. Espeon didn't like that they were leaving town so late to a place she has never been. She went knowing that she can't leave her sister alone with these men. A criminal and a murder. How did she even end up traveling with people like this? Of course her sister probably already forgot about the whole conversation by now. Umbreon didn't even resist going alone with him or anything. How can her sister be so dumb?

It was a shorter walk than the rest of Venusaur's team expected. Venusaur knew where it was but it felt shorter than he remembered. Must be from houndoom and umbreon bickering about who is tougher distracting him. Sounds like a rematch to venusaur. He only hopes they don't try to have one on the ship. The herd of milktanks that live at the farm were surprised to have pokemon come by so late. They said they were going to send a few carts down tomorrow but understood that it was an emergency and would have sent milk if they knew the center was out. They happily gave them a cart with a few cans for the pokecenter as well as some poke for delivering the milk. It was already dark when they returned into town with the milk. The center accepted the milk and gave the team the medicine as well as a jug of the milk for amphaors.

The lighthouse was singing but from time to time the light would flicker. Amphaors was still doing his job despite being ill. The team was able to get inside and get to amphaors since the only thing keeping people out was a sign that said he was sick. At the first floor, there was a small gift shop with tiny lighthouses for purchase. The team kept moving and reached the top. Up their they found amphaors wearing only a pair of pajama pants. His tail was up in the air producing the much-needed light. The rest of his room was mirrors that help direct the light a bed and other necessities for a bedroom. Umbreon was the first to enter so he let out a gasp and nearly fell out of bed at the sight of a shiny.

“my guardians! Shiney cute… I am so me but the me is close sorry because the lighthouse is sick… I mean and the light closed. Dammit.” The amphaors stammered.  
“Looks like venusaur isn't the only one with shiny fever…” houndoom muttered to himself.  
“We brought you your medicine.” Venusaur replied.  
“Oh I haven't feel up myself under the weather Thanks.” Amphoras said then started to cough.  
“The coughing and jumbled words could mean it's unownia or it could be cubechooflu with a severe fever causing the mind to become muddled.” Espeon said noting ampharos's symptoms.  
“Really? You can tell that by looking at him?” Houndoom asked.  
“Yeah but both diseases are super obvious to tell.” Espeon said.  
“The said not flu was unownia . Not contagious chancey.” Ampharos assured his guests.  
“Is it?” Houndoom asked. He did not want to become a bumbling mess.  
“Cubechooflu is highly but unownia is will only affect you if you are worn out. If it's unownia that means ampharos hasn't been sleeping well or getting enough fresh air.” Espeon said.  
“The work is long nights. Gift Shop tour days.” Amphaors said.  
“what about me I don't sleep?” Umbreon asked.  
“Perfect match cute all night party.” The lighthouse keeper said.  
“And we are going to leave now... unless you have a reward in mind.” Venusaur said as he tried to get the team out the door.  
“Register gift shop. Extra for shine. Take 1200.” He said then winked.

Downstairs they had little trouble getting into the register. Once venusaur opened it he took out only 1000 poke and closed the register.  
“He said take 1200 you're short changing yourself.” Houndoom said.  
“Yeah but he's not feeling well.” Venusaur replied.  
“He seemed perfectly fine to me.” Houndoom groaned.  
“But he could have maybe said the wrong number or something. He has unnnoma.” Umbreon said.  
“Unownia. But I'm with houndoom on this one. You don't say words you don't mean. They will be completely out of order and make very little sense but he did mean 1200.” Espeon corrected.  
“we are taking 1000.” Venusaur said.  
“Fine. Whatever. Now I know why people like you.” Houndoom complained.

Seel was waiting. Not because of his guests but because of his crew. They did not finish loading everything so they will have to leave tomorrow afternoon instead of that night. The team was relieved that they didn't hold up the captain.

“I had unomia once back when I was an eevee. Momma blissey made me eat eggshell pieces. It was super gross. She said it would help me get better faster.” Umbreon said to no one in particular as the team sat at a table below deck.  
“I remember that. Calcium is good for unownia. I wonder if they use persim leaves or maybe just plain kale both good sources of calcium. Either way unownia usually just needs to run its course.” Espeon explained.

“Here this is your share.” Venusaur said as he handed some poke to the girls.  
“We didn't do any work.” Espeon said as she refused the money. Umbreon, however, took it.  
“You accompanied me on a job. According to the rules of a mercenary, I have to split the money earned evenly among anyone who accompanies me unless they are disabled fainted or a general hindrance. You didn't hinder me so you have to take the money.” Venusaur explained.  
“So that's why you only wanted shiny to go with you earlier. Not only to take her to the stupid lighthouse but so you would get a bigger cut.” Houndoom accused.  
“And your cut is being withheld for hindering,” Venusaur said.  
“Fuck you! I helped you and Umbreon push the damn cart!” Houndoom shouted back.  
“Yes but I am harboring a criminal. So hinderance.” venusaur replied.  
“Oh… I forgot houndoom was a bad guy too.” Umbreon said.  
“What you mean too?” Venusaur asked.  
“Well you killed Pokemon…” Espeon said.  
“Me and my sis should take all the pay. You are both a hindrance to us.” Umbreon said.  
“No! If anyone was a hindrance it was Espeon! She rode in the cart on the way back to town!” Houndoom said.  
“Shut the hell up! You all are Arcus damned hindrances! You are lucky I'm not the damned captain or I'd toss your lot off the ship!” A poliwag shouted from another room.  
After that, they just agreed to split the money evenly between all 4 of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Venusaur


	12. Chapter Go Fish

Espeon managed to get some anti sea sickness pills for the rest of the trip. Umbreon went with her and bought a pack of playing cards so at the very least she will have something to do besides bug the team and crew. When they got back onboard venusaur and houndoom have awoken and we're eating breakfast. Umbreon showed off her cards and suggested they play some games for the next couple of days.

“Alright how about a few rounds of strip poker? Although I'm not too thrilled about playing it with you too.” Houndoom glared at venusaur.  
“Absolutely not. It's inappropriate and we are above deck” Venusaur replied  
“strip poker? I never heard or that one…” Umbreon asked.  
“We aren't playing it. Anyway… I know a few games and I can teach a few.” Venusaur replied.

Venusaur and Espeon somehow managed to teach Houndoom and Umbreon how to play spades. The hardest part was deciding on teams since Houndoom refused to have Umbreon or Venusaur but Umbreon wanted espeon because they are sisters and Venusaur didn't care who was on his team and refuse to state a preference. Espeon finally decided to take houndoom on hers and left Umbreon to Venusaur. This way teams should be equally skilled. After stumbling through a few rounds Houndoom and Umbreon got the idea and conversation moved from about the game to more casual things.

“So which one of you is the older sister? I get the whole laid at the same time thing.” Houndoom asked the girls.  
“That means we are the same age. No one is older.” Umbreon said.  
“But one of you hatched first. The regions use when you hatch not when you were laid.” Venusaur replied.  
“We... kinda hatched at the same time.” Espeon said nervously as she placed a card on the table.  
“Does not happen. Umbreon's clearly the younger one. She spent more time in the egg and got a stronger body in turn. Espeon hatched first and in turn became smarter.” Venusaur said and then places a card that beat Espeon's.  
“That's an old whiscash's tale. Espeon is younger because she is dependent like every younger sister. Umbreon leads her.” Houndoom said as he placed a spade beating Venusaur card.  
“but we are the same age. And I win.” Umbreon said as she placed the ace of spades.  
“You should have saved that…” Venusaur said.  
“Should have warned you Umbreon is very competitive. She doesn't do well with the strategy this game needs.” Espeon giggled.  
“Still I think you are the older one.” Venusaur said.

“You know it's not nice to talk about a girls age.” Espeon said.  
“Right so let's talk about your ages! Houndoom? Venusaur? You guys have got to be ancient.” Umbreon said.  
“Well if I don't have my dates mixed up I am almost 2 years older hatched in mid-summer.” Houndoom said.  
“That's younger than I thought.” Venusaur said.  
“I knew you were older than us. You look it too.” Espeon said.  
“Yeah… back in the pack everyone told me I look mature.” Houndoom added.  
“Your turn. Venusaur how old are you?” Umbreon asked setting down a card and pointed at him.  
Venusaur didn't answer.  
“I bet he is middle aged and just learned he's been creeping.” Houndoom joked.  
“I am not.” Venusaur replied.  
“Well then spit it out then.” Houndoom demanded.  
Venusaur reluctantly stated his age.  
“Wait that's like…so many...” Umbreon replied after counting on her fingers.  
“It's only 5 years older than you, you idiot,” Houndoom said.  
“I had a feeling venusaur was older.” Espeon said.  
“I thought Houndoom was older than me, to be honest.” Venusaur admitted.  
“Me!? Where the hell did you get that idea!?” Houndoom asked.  
“It was due to your rank mostly. I didn't think someone younger than me can hold it.” Venusaur said.  
“Age has little to do with rank! It's about skill.”  
“But I defeated you super easy when we first met.” Umbreon said.  
“First off I wasn't in the best condition when the battle started. Second espeon helped. And third I got burned and poisoned before fainting.” Houndoom corrected.  
“Sounds like an excuse.” Venusaur smirked.  
“You weren't there! What do you know?” Houndoom asked.  
“Not to use smog or flamethrower on espeons or umbreons because both know synchronize.” Venusaur replied.

Espeon soon collect the cards the boys sat down as they got into another argument and decided to play some go fish with Umbreon.  
“Geez… we can't enjoy anything as a group if those 2 keep at it all the time. Got any 3's?” Umbreon asked.  
“No, go fish. I think it's Houndoom's nature. Some dark types can get competitive. Got any 7s?” Espeon asked.  
“Ugh... here. I think it's more of his attitude. He says a lot of weird things. Got any 5s?” Umbreon replied.  
“3 actually. He doesn't mean half of what he says. It would be different if he was sincere. Got any Queens?” Espeon said.  
“Nope go fish. What about Venusaur? He seems too serious. Got any 4s?”  
“Go fish…. I avoid reading poison types you know. Their minds are sensitive to stimuli and I don't want to get more information than needed which always happens when I do anything with them. I rather focus on future events and air currents than silly mind games anyway. Got any 2s?” Espeon explained.  
“Here. So houndoom is a liar and venusaur is a mystery?”Umbreon asked.  
“I can tell you he is way moodier than he seems. That I get from the air around him and his breathing. I know that monotone voice is probably getting to you too.” Espeon said.  
“No, it's ok… it's calming.” Umbreon said.  
“Uh..huh? You got any 9s?”

 

Umbreon this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used approximations for ages since I didn't want to set a concrete age for them, however, all of the main characters are adults. My friend agreed since we couldn't agree on some of the ages but we could agree on ranges


	13. Chapter 13

 

First mate Semitoad woke up venusaur this morning. The ship was docked late that night meaning she probably wanted him off the ship. She kept urging Venusaur to leave the ship right now.

 

“Hurry up! Now! Now! You have to get into town!” She shouted.

“Calm down, please. I am sorry if I overstayed my welcome. I can repay you if I need to.” Venusaur replied.

“No, you idiot! Your team! They are out in the streets fixing to have a fight! The whole crew is out there placing bets! Captain will have a fit if he found out!” Semitoad explained.

His team? A fight? Oh no, Houndoom what are you doing to those girls?

“Hurry up you damned cabbage! Captain will be awake any minute!” Semitoad shouted.

 

Venusaur ran off the boat and found a huge crowd in the plaza has gathered. A watchog stood on a box shouting about placing bets for a fight. Some crew members from seels ship where there as well as some dockworkers and crews from other ships. Most of the crowd was water type so if the got violent Venusaur figured he could clear them out. 

 

Venusaur found espeon stuck in a booth with 2 fish buckets filled with poke. She marked A line on a chalkboard underneath a column labeled Umbreon and shouted 200 more poke on Umbreon. Venusaur groaned. Does this mean it was her idea? Venusaur approached Espeon's booth

 

“What is going on here? What are you doing?” Venusaur asked.

“Oh hi. I'm taking bets for Umbreon and Houndooms fight. The crew suggested that this was the best way to settle that fight Umbreon and Houndoom had from that game of gin yesterday. They told me to take bets for the fight since I'm the only one they trust to handle the money. I don't know about the other crews or dockhands here but they seem pretty excited.” Espeon explained.

“Oh no. Espeon you have to give everyone their money back.” Venusaur said.

“Huh why?” 

“Betting on fights is illegal in Unova. Unless you want everyone here to get arrested please find a way to give them a refund and call off the match.” Venusaur replied.

“I'm sorry I had no idea… I guess it was a good thing I written down everyone's bets then.” Espeon said.

 

“Enough waiting I'm ready to fight!” Umbreon shouted from somewhere in the crowd. 

“Oh, guardians no..” Venusaur groaned.

“It's ok I can still give them their money back after the fight.” Espeon replied as she flipped through her notes.

“No, you can't Umbreon’s attack hit. After that all bets are final and refunds can’t be issued. It's the rules.” Venusaur sighed.

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah. And unless we want to battle all these other pokemon for interrupting a fight we have to sit back for now.” Venusaur replied.

“I'm sorry. If I had known-” 

“It's not your fault. It's his.” Venusaur interrupted and then pointed to Houndoom in the ring.

 

Umbreon is a lot tougher than he expected. He was already poisoned by her again and her tail whip actually hurt a bit when she hit him with it. She took a feint attack as well as his normal attack pretty well. She used her normal attack next and somehow kicked sand into his eyes as well. Houndoom rubbed his eyes. He used foul play next but found it didn't do the damage he wanted to. Umbreon mustn't have a high attack. She panted a bit then used her confuse ray. Houndoom fell for it but didn't hurt himself. He instead lunged where Umbreon wasn't and the crowd had to move out of the way. Umbreon took this time to use moonlight and heal herself. Houndoom snapped out of confusion and went at Umbreon again with a normal attack. Umbreon was knocked down but not out.

 

“That should have been the end of it.” Houndoom said.

“Yeah, maybe I'm just stronger than you think!” Umbreon replied using snarl.

 

Houndoom used overheat. A reckless attack but super powerful. Umbreon health was almost out. She used moonlight once again and restored her health to a little more than half.

 

“No fair! You can't heal!” Houndoom shouted.

“She can use any move at her disposal.” A Pokemon from the crowd yelled.

“Fuck! I'll still beat you!” 

 

Houndoom used flamethrower. Umbreon managed to get out of the way and used a quick attack on Houndoom. Shortly after he used his flamethrower again and it hit. Umbreon got a burn on her leg and it immediately transferred to Houndoom. Not this again. That burn is super painful. Umbreon started to tear up and forfeited. The burn was too much and her moonlight move wouldn't cure it. Houndoom cheered.

 

“Houndoom wins.” a pokemon announced.

“You bully… this really hurts!” Umbreon cried.

“Not used to status ailments huh?” Houndoom asked.

“No! Ow! It hurts a whole lot!” Umbreon continued crying.

“alright. Come here. Let's get you to a center before you faint.” Houndoom said as he helped her up

 

Espeon was working on the math on splitting up the winnings and was dealing it out to each of the Pokemon who betted on houndoom venusaur tried to get through the crowd but he was surrounded by Pokemon. He thought he saw houndoom leave the area with Umbreon but it's so hard to see through the crowd much less get through it. Espeon was dealing out poke incredibly fast and was using telekinetic powers to deal it out faster knowing she heard her sister cry and was determined to get to her as fast as possible. After the crowd dissipated Venusaur couldn't find either Pokemon. Oh no. Not good.

 

“Where did they go?” Venusaur asked.

“Relax I can follow my sister's scent. They went this way.” Espeon said and pointed down the road.

The trail lead them to the medical center. Inside they asked an aurdino where Umbreon and Houndoom were. Turns out they were getting treated in a room using a new technology that heals Pokemon faster. The injured can sit in a chair that pinpoints exhaustion or wounds and heals it instantly. However, it's ineffective if the Pokemon has fainted or has broken bones or cannot sit up long enough for the process to finish. Venusaur and Espeon were told to wait in the lobby for their teammates.

 

“Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't it seem like Houndoom likes Umbreon?” Venusaur asked.

“You are wrong. Definitely wrong.” Espeon replied.

“Ok, but he is at least attracted to her.” 

“Wrong again.” Espeon replied

“What? I wasn't saying you sister likes him I was saying I thought Houndoom like her.” Venusaur explained.

“They don't like each other. For one thing, Houndoom is not Umbreon’s type.” Espeon said.

“Yeah but the two of them seem to be getting closer or something.” Venusaur said.

“As friends probably. But I doubt it will become anything more.” Espeon replied.

“Come on. There is something there. Are you just not telling me?” Venusaur insisted.

“Look I don't know how monster types romance each other... but field types that want to romance each other don't organize illegal street fights to profess love.” Espeon said.

“I just think they are spending too much time together.” Venusaur muttered to himself.

“Are you jealous?” Espeon asked.

“What? No? I just don't get it” Venusaur replied wondering how Espeon heard him.

 

After almost an hour houndoom and Umbreon where finished healing. Umbreon greeted her sister with a hug. Espeon checked her sister's leg and determined it was healed well. Umbreon however still says it hurts a bit and the nurse said it would be sore for a few days. 

“It's not a deep heal. Your PP health and status is all better but you still feel some pain and soreness.” Espeon explained.

“Regardless we don't know where to go from here. So we should stay here or at the very least to a more central location.” Venusaur said.

“Let's stay here. That burn hurt.” Umbreon whined.

“Hehe sorry about that. Houndoom burns are rumored to be the most painful.” Houndoom said.

“I got burned by a Charizard once I doubt it compares.” Venusaur said.

“I said most painful. Charizard burn you hard enough to numb you but a houndoom burn leaves the nerves intact and the skin raw.” houndoom said.

“I still hold by my statement.” Venusaur said.

“Can we not fight about this?” Umbreon said.

“Agreed.” Espeon agreed.

 

 

A picture I drew of Espeon

 


	14. Chapter Driftveil

Compared to Kanto's and Johto's port towns the city of Driftveil was very large and more developed. Espeon read about Unova and how it was the most technologically advanced region but seeing it for herself was breathtaking. The powerlines the street lights the asphalt was more breathtaking in person and this isn't even the actual city city. The only thing that would have made this evening walk throughout town any better would be some clues as to where the orb of heart was located. Despite Venusaur asking every vendor he knew and several he didn't. Nobody has seen anything giving off a weird glow or energy.

The team gave up on the search and decided to eat at the hotel's restaurant. Umbreon poked at her food and groaned. This means the orb is in Kalos which means another boring and long boat ride. Espeon wonders if there is another town that they could have brought the orb through. Could there be another port? A secret port. Venusaur wasn't pleased either. The longer it took for him to find this relic the more money he was loosing and the more time he was wasting. Didn't matter as long as he didn't have to be a mercenary anymore.

“It's too quiet.” Houndoom complained.  
“Quiet isn't a bad thing.” Venusaur replied.  
“Well, I wonder what you boys have done before you joined us.” Espeon said.  
“I'm a mercenary. I use my badge and authority that come with it to help out those who cant always help themselves.” Venusaur answered.  
“Pretty sure everyone but Umbreon already knew that.” Houndoom replied.  
“Hey! I am not as dumb as I seem!” Umbreon shouted offended.  
“That's right. She did last quite a while against you in that fight despite being a lower level.” Venusaur added.

“But that still doesn't answer my question. What do you do?” Espeon asked.  
“I go to towns and ask about trouble. I usually help out whoever I can. I usually rescue Pokemon from other more dangerous Pokemon but I've also tried treasure hunting as well as foraging. When people can't pay I write up a IOU for them where they can repay when it's easier for them or they can repay me with supplies since I also recover goods that are stolen.” Venusaur explained.  
“You also harss Pokemon.” Houndoom added.  
“I find bounties unprofitable and dragging pokemon back to their towns annoying.” Venusaur corrected.

“What about houndoom? What does he do?” Umbreon asked.  
“Steal. Kill. Destroy. Probably.” Venusaur replied.  
“That's only recently. In the pack I was next in line. My father was the alpha.” Houndoom corrected.  
“You must be pretty important then.” Espeon said.  
“I am. Or I was. I would dispatch houndoors to patrol and they would report to me. I'm also pretty good with my hands… If you know what I mean.” Houndoom said.  
“You are good at hand crafts?” Umbreon asked.  
“...Yes actually. But the joke went over your head.” Houndoom replied with a snicker.

“Now I would like to know how you girls evolved. I assume the friendship is with each other but I could be wrong.” Venusaur said.  
“It was friendship with each other actually. Umbreon evolved first.” Espeon said.  
“normally it takes a event where the pokemon realizes they have a true friend or a display of a strong unromantic bond..” Venusaur said.  
“Yeah. I woke up in the middle of the night and thought about how much I want to be with my sister no matter what. When we were little other Pokemon wouldn't want to play with both of us because even as an eevee Espeon looked different. I didn't care though. She is my sister and I want to take care of her.” Umbreon explained.  
“I evolved when some bullies were picking on me. Umbreon challenged them but I knew she couldn't face off against all of them. I didn't want Umbreon to get hurt since she was the only one who was nice to me.” Espeon said.  
“It must have been rough.” Houndoom said.  
“Yes.” Espeon replied.

The table was quiet again for a moment.  
“Guardians I can't wait for us to find the orb. Despite the island being ran by ghost energy from what I heard of the island it seems quite pleasant as long as we don't run into Espeon's bullies. Should be a nice place to live.” Venusaur said.  
“it is. But it's pretty dull.” Umbreon replied.  
“I've had enough excitement. I think staying there will be ideal.” Venusaur said. Espeon tilted her head in confusion.

“... You cant stay there. In fact I'm not even sure we can go back.” Espeon said.

“What!?” Umbreon and venusaur shouted.  
“You heard what I said. We might not be able to go back home even if we return it. And I don't even know where you even got the idea of living on the island. But you definitely can't live there. I am sorry.” espeon stated firmly.   
“What do you mean I can't? I was helping out because I wanted to stay on the island.” Venusaur replied.  
“so you are dragging me along just for a tropical vacation!?” Houndoom replied.  
“I dragged you along because it's going to be a tough job. I was going to reward you with what is left of my money and my sword.” Venusaur said.  
“No you threatened me to help or you would drug me with that status powder!” Houndoom shouted.  
“i thought you were helping us out because you were good people!” Espeon was starting to get anxious.  
“none of us are good. I know the orb isn't what you said it was. So what are you really planning on stealing?” Houndoom asked.  
“stealing! I'm not a thief!” Espeon replied offended.  
“I can have you arrested for fraud. And I'm not going to-” 

“Enough!” 

Umbreon interrupted Venusaur.  
“The artifact we are looking for is the orb of heart. It does power our island, easter island. We weren't supposed to tell anyone about it but honestly we can't do this by ourselves. I'm not strong enough and espeon doesn't know how to get it back. I don't think anyone else will help... If you don't help us the...the eggs won't ever hatch… I…” Umbreon started to tear up.  
“The orb of heart does not exist. Neither does your island. It's all a legend.” Venusaur said.  
“It does too! It's all real! I was there and I felt the disturbance when it left the island!” Espeon replied.  
“Legends are based in truth. I heard the legend of the orb of heart as a kid. Yveltal was destroying life as fast as Xerneas was creating it. One day she confronts him about it but loses so she makes a gift, the orb of heart that represents her love for the pokemon alive. With this yvetal was able to calm down and only take the lives of those who are old injured or ill.” Houndoom explained.  
“You believe it?” Venusaur asked.  
“Yes. Like I said before legend is based in truth. And I do not want yvetal to start taking lives like crazy. Even if the orb isn't what they say it is but if it belongs to a guardian like yvetal it will mean a lot of pokemon will die if he doesn't get it back.” Houndoom replied.

“Since I already paid for the rooms tonight I have no choice but to stay here. But tomorrow morning I am heading back to Kanto. You don't have any leads nor do you have a valid description of the item. Good luck stealing your damned orb.” Venusaur said as he got up from the table and walked away to his room.  
Umbreon wiped her face with a napkin and tried to compose herself.  
“Asshole.” Houndoom growled after Venusaur was out of sight.  
“You- you believe us?” Espeon asked Houndoom.  
“Why? Are you lying?... Just kidding. I have nothing to lose and if you are lying I would like to get in on that profit.” Houndoom said.  
“Thank you. But I promise you it's the truth. We really werent supposed to tell anyone.” Espeon said as she hugged Houndoom.  
“Hey… get off. I am not a hugger.” Houndoom said facing away from espeon. Espeon let go.

“I'll talk to the old man tonight. See if I can persuade him to help us out a little more. I may not have the resources he has but I am better than nothing.” Houndoom said.  
“We appreciate it.” Espeon replied.  
“I… I need some fresh air.” Umbreon said as she stood up and pushed in her chair.  
“I'll go with you. I want to read the weather for the next couple of days.” Espeon said.  
“I'll be with that old cabbage. Knock on the door if you need anything.”


End file.
